


Harcèlement Sucré

by Zophia_Evans



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophia_Evans/pseuds/Zophia_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un soir Yachiru viens proposer des bonbons à Tôshiro... S'en suit une course poursuite remplit de mésaventures pour notre pauvre Tôshiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harcèlement Sucré

_**Harcèlement Sucré** _

__

Hitsugaya Tôshiro était dans son bureau, devant une montagne de paperasse qui normalement aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps par son lieutenant Matsumoto. Il était tard et il était fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentré dans ses quartiers et se faire oublier quelques heures. Il se remit à travailler espérant finir ça au plus vite.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, tout comme la montagne de papier. Il entendit soudainement un bruit de pas précipités dans le couloir. N'y faisant pas attention pour le moment, trop préoccuper par ses papiers. Mais tout à coup, la porte fût ouverte à la volée et il n'eut que le temps de voir un flou rose avant de se faire frapper de plein fouet par quelque chose de non-identifier.

« Toshi-Toshi !! » s'écria la furie rose.

Reprenant ses esprits après l'impact avec ce qu'il identifiait maintenant comme le lieutenant Kusajishi. Il se dégagea d'elle qui s'agrippait à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

« Lieutenant Kusajishi, que venez vous faire dans mon bureau à cette heure-ci ?

\- Toshi-Toshi veut des bonbons ? J'en ai plein ! Elle lui tendit un sachet remplit de bonbons sous le nez.

\- Euh... Non merci, sans façon lui répondit-il

\- Mais Toshi-Toshi a besoin de sucre pour rester éveiller pour finir de travailler !

\- Non ça ira Lieutenant, j'ai bientôt terminé. Vous pouvez rentrer à votre division.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Toshi-Toshi a besoin des bonbons ! Elle prit une grosse poignée de bonbon dans son sac et essaya de les mettre dans la bouche du capitaine.

Celui-ci esquiva mais elle revint à la charge. Elle se mit à le poursuivre à travers toute la pièce, n'ayant plus le choix, Hitsugaya sortit de son bureau et couru dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un endroit calme où se cacher du Lieutenant de la Onzième Division. Au tournant d'un couloir, Toshiro heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna celui qu'il venait de percuter.

\- Oh, lieutenant Hisagi, désolé de vous avoir bousculé, j'essaye d'échapper au Lieutenant Kusajishi qui semble m'avoir pris pour cible de sa dernière lubie. Pourriez vous lui indiquez un chemin opposé au mien si vous la croisez ?

\- Euh... Bien sûr Capitaine, si ça peut vous aidez, répondit Hisagi un peu largué.

\- Merci beaucoup Lieutenant ! s'exclama le Capitaine Hitsugaya, sa voix remplit de gratitude.

Il repartit en courant dans les couloirs, sortit du bâtiment de sa division et erra dans les rues pendant quelques minutes sans croiser personnes. Quand tout à coup un hurlement ressemblant au surnom dont le Lieutenant Kusajishi l'avait affublé retentit dans le Sereitei.

« TOSHI-TOSHI ! Revient Yachiru a des bonbons pour toi ! s'écria-t-elle

\- Oh merde... murmura le dit Toshi-Toshi en s'enfuyant dans le premier bâtiment ouvert qu'il croisa.

Il se retrouva à errer dans les couloirs de la huitième division, celle du Capitaine Kyoraku Shunsui. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas provenant de derrière lui, il ne se posa pas plus de question et se mit à courir, espérant de tout coeur que ce n'était pas le Lieutenant à sa poursuite. Détalant comme un lapin dans les couloirs, il fut plus que surpris lorsque tout d'un coup il se sentit tomber et atterrir sur quelque chose de mou, chaud et doux. Ce demandant sur qui il venait de tomber, parce que cela ne pouvait être qu'une personne étant donner le gémissement de douleur provenant de son matelas à son atterrissage.

Il se releva et découvrit le Capitaine Kyoraku en personne, le regardant de son air libidineux habituel auquel s'ajoutait allègrement de l'amusement.

«  Veuillez m'excusez Capitaine Kyoraku, je ne vous avez pas vu, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ne vous excusez point Capitaine, je ne savais pas que je vous plaisais autant que vous vous jetiez sur moi ainsi, s'amusa Shunsui.

Hitsugaya prit une légère couleur rosé au niveau de ses joues et s'exclama outré du comportement de ce dernier :

« Mais pas du tout ! Je vous suis tombé dessus ! Si vous ne dormiez pas n'importe où dans les couloirs de votre division cela ne serai pas arrivez. Vous avez des quartiers pour cela à ma connaissance !

\- Tout doux mon petit Shiro-chan, continua le plus vieux d'un ton bas qui se voulais sensuel, ne résiste pas à tes envies le grand Shunsui en est ravi et flatté ! Malheureusement pour toi mon coeur est sauvagement pris et occuper par les femmes, continua celui-ci complètement dans son délire.

Estomaqué par le comportement et l'emportement du Captaine Kyoraku, Tôshiro ne savait plus quoi répliquer. Regardant le plus grand homme, le rouge toujours au joue par ce qu'il sous-entendait de ses sentiments à son égard, il ne put qu'assister impuissant aux divagations toutes de plus en plus farfelus du grand brun.

« Laisse ton coeur parler Shiro-chan mais non n'insiste pas, je ne peux pas décevoir mes femmes, éternel amour de mon grand coeur, je ne peux point être l'homme d'un seul ! Oublie-moi ! Ne déchire pas ton coeur à attendre ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir ! Fuis ! Aime quelqu'un qui saura t'apporter ce que je ne peux pas t'accorder ! Continua un Shunsui de plus en plus passionné.

\- Mais... Je ne vous ai..., sa phrase fut coupée par un des longs doigts de Kyoraku qui l'avait posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Non, ne dis rien, je m'en veux déjà tellement de ne pouvoir t'accorder les sentiments que tu attends, mais en humble et généreuse personne que je suis. Je veux bien t'accorder un baiser, le seul et ultime baiser que tu recevras de ton amour à jamais perdu dans les coeurs d'autres nombreuses femmes !

Sur ses paroles, ce dernier approcha doucement de Tôshiro qui apeuré reculait. Mais ce dernier fut bloquer par le mur derrière lui et les bras de Shunsui s'étaient enroulés, il ne savait trop quand, autour de sa taille. Ne lui laissant ni le temps d'imprimer ce qu'il se passait et donc de fuir, le Capitaine de la huitième division apposa un baiser délicatement sur les lèvres douces et fraiches du Capitaine de la dixième division. Le temps s'embla s'arrêter, les yeux d'Hitsugaya s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'une légère crainte. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes mais ce fut pour Tôshiro les secondes les plus longues de sa vie.

S'écartant du jeune prodige, Shunsui sourit à la forme figé de choc, fière de sa performance. Malgré cela, l'instant fut détruit par un cri retentissant provenant de l'autre bout du couloir. Sortant ainsi de sa torpeur Hitsugaya se tourna vers la source du bruit et y vit Yachiru le pointant du doigt s'exclamant comme une banshi :

« TROUVER ! Toshi-Toshi devait le dire s'il voulait jouer à cache-cache-chat avant d'avoir les bonbons ! Elle se mit alors sautillé plus vite qu'il n'était logiquement possible dans sa direction.

Sans se poser plus de question ou justifier son comportement au Capitaine Kyoraku, il s'élança dans la direction opposé à celle du Lieutenant Kusajishi.

« Reviens Toshi-Toshi, héla celle-ci en partant à sa poursuite.

\- Va et offre ton coeur à qui le veux Shiro-chan, s'exclama dans un dernier élan de passion Shunsui.

Ne prêtant pas attention aux délires oniriques du Capitaine, Tôshiro continua sa fuite dans les couloirs de la division. Sortant par la première porte qu'il vit, se retrouvant une fois de plus dans le dédale de rue ressemblant à un labyrinthe, il décida de se diriger vers la Onzième division espérant se débarrasser de son harceleuse en la ramenant au Capitaine Zaraki. C'est par Shunpo qu'il décida de se déplacé cette fois-ci, espérant s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la Lieutenant. 

Malheureusement, il devait être maudit ce soir-là. En effet, alors qu'il sortait enfin du quartier de la Huitième Division et qu'il commençait la traverser de son quartier, il fut heurté de plein fouet. Il n'eut juste le temps d'enregistrer que le "Capitaine Hitsugaya, Mon Capitaine sera content de vous voir." de la personne qu'il venait de heurter avant d'être envahit par le noir et tombé dans l'inconscience.

Tôshiro fut réveillé de son état léthargique par un rire maniaco-dément. Se demandant où il avait bien put atterrir cette fois-ci, il fit semblant de dormir encore afin d'en entendre plus de ce qui l'entourait. Un voix qu'il reconnut fort bien et lui donna des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le fit quelque peu paniquer. Il n'était pas possible, voir inconcevable qu'il se retrouve dans les griffes de ce déjanter de Mayuri.

«  Je vais enfin pouvoir faire les expériences que je lui destinais depuis son intégration en tant que Capitaine du Goteï 13, pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose Nemu ! s'exclama vicieusement la voix du Capitaine Kurosutchi.

\- Merci Maître Mayuri, fit une voix monotone appartenant vraisemblablement à Nemu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore planter la petite idiote ! Commence donc les analyses standards, je veux savoir s'il fonctionne bien avant de commencer, claqua la Mayuri.

\- Bien Maître Mayuri, tout de suite Maître Mayuri, répliqua immédiatement la Lieutenant.

Celle-ci se dirigea vers d'immenses machines positionnées près du Capitaine Hitsugaya qui était allongé sur une espèce de table d'auscultation. Nemu manipula quelques leviers, poussa quelques boutons et peaufina quelques réglages avant que la machine ne se mette en route et vrombit, ronronnant presque donnant l'impression qu'elle se réjouissait, à l'image de son maître, de ce qui allait se produire.

Tôshiro sentit alors de drôle de frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il entendit Nemu annoncer à son Capitaine que l'analyse commençait, mais il occulta bien vite le vrombissement des machines, les hurlements de Mayuri donnant des directives et tous autres bruits donnant vie à ces laboratoires lugubres et froids. Son corps résistait apparemment aux analyses ou tout du moins montrait son mécontentement du traitement imposé à son propriétaire par des frissons et la crispation de ses muscles.

«  Bon ça suffit ! Préparer le nécessaire pour une analyse énergétique du reiatsu ainsi que le matériel pour une biopsie de 0.12 d'essence de reiatsu, on fera les tests de résistance à la chaleur plus tard ! Nemu, incapable !! La biopsie ne va pas se faire toute seule !! S’égosilla le Capitaine de la Douzième division.

\- Oui Maître Mayuri, à vos ordres Maître Mayuri déclara-t-elle visiblement insensible aux vociférations haineuse de son Capitaine.

\- Une bande d'incompétent ! Je suis entouré d'une bande d'incapable incompétent ! Continua de plus belle le Capitaine pendant que son équipe de scientifiques s'affairaient à mettre en oeuvre les ordres reçut.

Tôshiro sentit soudain une douleur aiguë dans son reiatsu même suivi d'une traction semblable à une succion. Il paniqua quand il se rendit compte que cette succion était en faite la biopsie dont parlait Mayuri, on essayait de lui prendre un morceau de son reiatsu ! La terreur s'empara de son esprit quand il entendit Hyorinmaru hurler de douleur, un pur cri d'agonie glaçant tout son être jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Une vague brutal de reiatsu s'échappa alors de son corps, projetant en l'air les scientifiques, repoussant Mayuri de plusieurs pas, cassant en morceaux les différentes machines qui l'entouraient.

Un vent glacial se leva, de légers flocons de neige firent leurs apparitions montrant ainsi la chute brutale de la température. Le métal qui entourait les poignets et les chevilles de Tôshiro se mirent à geler puis ses entraves se fissurèrent et il fut libérer. Il se releva montrant aux autres l'état de transe dans laquelle sa terreur semblait l'avoir plonger. Lorsque ses pieds se posèrent au sol, celui-ci se mit à geler et à s'étendre gelant tout sur son passage. 

Tôshiro s'avança alors dans l'immense pièce, se dirigeant en apparence serein vers la sortie. Malgré les apparences, Tôshiro était paniqué. Hyorinmaru tentait de le réconforter et de le protéger dans ses bras forts et glacés, ne pouvant toutefois pas lui cacher les légers tremblements dont il était victime suite à l'essai de biopsie effectué sur lui plus tôt.

« Mais essayer de l'attraper bande d'inapte du bulbe ! » Tonitrua Mayuri

Akon étant le plus proche, prit une seringue paralysante et s'élança vers le Capitaine de la Dixième qui s'échappait tranquillement. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se retrouvait à faire connaissance de plus près avec le mur opposer à sa direction. Une douleur cuisante le traversant de part en part au niveau de l'épaule lui fit comprendre qu'il avait été blessé dans sa tentative d'interception. Tôshiro s'entant la menace venir avait lancé une énorme pique de glace sur son ennemi, le plantant et l'immobilisant ainsi loin de lui.

Sa panique diminuant légèrement Tôshiro reprit assez conscience pour ordonner à son corps de fuir beaucoup plus vite qu'en marchant en territoire ennemi. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva pied nu, en Hakama et Haori, son Shiakusho ayant mystérieusement disparut entre le moment de son enlèvement et celui de son réveil, traversant les rue de la Douzième Division. 

Un cri aigu retentit deux rues plus loin qu'il venait de passer et c'est en un éclair qu'il se rappela qu'avant de fuir la Douzième Division, il fuyait la Lieutenant de la Onzième. Soufflant d'exaspération, il songea furtivement que ce soir n'était vraiment pas sa soirée ! Il continua de courir arrivant dans le quartier de la Treizième, qu'il espérait beaucoup plus calme.

Les vocalises enjouées du Lieutenant Kusajishi devenaient de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Il fallait qu'il aille plus vite afin de la semer dans ce labyrinthe de rue qui lui ferait perdre le peu de sens de l'orientation qu'elle pouvait avoir. Malheureusement, la fatigue le prenait chaque fois un peu plus alors qu'il avançait. Le sédatif qu'on lui avait injecté continuait légèrement à faire effet et ses sens n'étaient pas aussi aiguisés que d'habitude et de se fait le ralentissait considérablement.

Las de ce cache-cache, il entra de nouveau par la première porte qu'il trouva, prenant bien soin de la refermer et de cacher son reiatsu pour masquer sa présence et ainsi éviter qu'elle le sente en passant devant lui. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était passée et ne l'avait pas repéré, il relâcha son souffle et la tension dans ses muscles qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir bloqué et crisper jusqu'à présent.

Soulager, il se mit à analyser le lieu dans lequel il venait d'atterrir. Il se rendit compte alors en voyant l'immense terrain de verdure et de son jardin de sable zen qu'il était dans les quartiers privés du Capitaine de la Treizième Division, Jyuushiro Ukitake. Rassurer, connaissant le caractère calme du Capitaine Ukitake, il partit donc à sa recherche espérant trouver refuge ici le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Cette soirée déjà fatigante, l'avait éreinté entre ses courses poursuites avec Yachiru puis les expériences et les tortures de Mayuri qui le chassa afin de le récupérer.

Il s'avança jusqu'au shoji d'entrée et frappa doucement au cadran, attendant l'arriver de quelqu'un pour lui ouvrir, il se laissa alors plonger dans le décor doux et calme qui l'entourait. Il se détendit nettement et se complaisait dans l'hypnotique bruissement des feuilles d'arbres baladés dans la brise légère de la nuit. Ainsi Tôshiro n'entendit pas le shoji s'ouvrir faisant place au Capitaine Ukitake, trop pris dans repos que lui apportait le paysage.

Ukitake prit un moment pour observer le visage serein de celui qui se révélait être son visiteur. Il n'avait jamais vu le Capitaine Hitsugaya avec cet air paisible et détendu, cela adoucissait son visage et le faisait paraître l'âge de son corps à contrario de l'air renfrogner qu'il abordait habituellement. Contrarié de devoir écourter cet instant de paix, il se dégagea légèrement la gorge afin de faire remarquer sa présence. Le bruit soudain fit sortir Tôshiro de sa transe avec un léger sursaut.

« Hitsugaya-kun, quel surprise, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, demanda Jyuushiro d’une voix chaleureuse.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure tardive Capitaine Ukitake mais c’est une longue histoire et j’aimerai que vous m’accordiez l’hospitalité quelques heures le temps que je reprenne des forces, déclara gêner Tôshiro à bout de force.

\- Bien sûr, entre donc. Raconte moi ce qu’il t’est arrivé, acquiesça Jyuushiro s’empressant de le faire entrer.

Il conduisit Tôshiro au petit salon et fit apporter du thé par sa domestique. Celui-ci se mit alors à lui conter ses mésaventures de la soirée. Et sa frustration liée à la fatigue ajoutée au fait de tout revivre par son récit le fit craquer dans les bras chaleureux et réconfortant du Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Celui-ci, étonné de se retrouver dans cette situation plutôt incongrue, fit ce qu’il put pour réconforter Tôshiro. Lui adressant des paroles douces et réconfortantes d’un père et des caresses de soutien sur le dos.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi avec pour seul bruit les sanglots désespérés et frustrer d’Hitsugaya. Puis les sanglots devinrent des pleurent puis se firent silencieux pour finir par s’arrêter. Jyuushiro continuait malgré tout ces attentions ayant juste arrêté de parler, il s’inquiéta un peu quand il ne vit pas Tôshiro se redresser mais finit par se rendre compte qu’il s’était tout simplement endormi. Pleurer l’avait achevé, lui qui était déjà si épuiser de ses émotions de la soirée.

Jyuushiro le laissa dormir encore un peu dans cette position avant de le déplacer finissant son thé qui depuis avait refroidi. Au bout d’un certain temps, il prit Tôshiro dans ses bras et s’en retourna à sa division. Arrivé là-bas, un choix cornélien s’imposa à lui : devait-il mettre Tôshiro sur son fauteuil et ainsi semer le trouble sur ses mésaventures de la soirée, pouvant faire passer ça pour un rêve. Ou alors le déposer sur le canapé et dans ce cas avoir de forte chance qu’il se doute que tout c’était bien passé.

D’humeur joueuse, le Capitaine Ukitake finit par déposer Tôshiro sur son fauteuil. Prenant bien soin de lui mettre la tête sur ses bras pliés sur son bureau, il ne résista pas toutefois à déposer un paquet de bonbon sur le coin du bureau.

*** * * * ***

Le lendemain, c’est un Tôshiro courbaturé qui se fit réveillé par un rayon de soleil passant par la fenêtre. Désorienté, il regarda autour de lui, identifiant ainsi son bureau. Il essaya de se rappeler comment il avait bien put atterrir ici alors que la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était qu’il pleurait dans les bras chaleureux du Capitaine Ukitake. Cette pensée le fit d’ailleurs légèrement rougir d’embarras, qu’allait donc penser le Capitaine de lui maintenant qu’il l’avait vu dans cet état ?

Mais cela ne résolvait toujours pas son problème : Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Le Capitaine Ukitake l’aurait transporté ici ? Non, sûrement l’aurait-il déposé à ses quartiers, le Capitaine s’avait où ils étaient situés. Et puis pourquoi le Capitaine Kyoraku l’aurait embrassé, cela n’avait aucun sens ! A moins qu’il n’ait rêvé de tout ce qu’il s’était passé hier soir… C’était possible après tout, il aurait très bien put s’endormir sur ses papiers tellement il était fatigué. Oui, cela devait être ça… Il sortit alors de son bureau afin de retourner chez lui se changer. De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas un paquet de bonbon ayant élu domicile sur le coin de son bureau.


End file.
